Seven Swordsman Shiro: Labyrinth of Desire
Seven Swordsman Shiro: Labyrinth of Desire ''is a turn-based RPG made using the game engine RPG Maker MV. It is an indie game made from a sole developer that occurs in a different dimension from the canon story. '''Gameplay SSS: LoD is a turn-based game, similar to JRPGs such as Pokémon and older Final Fantasy games. Combat is fairly straight-forward: every party member and foe on the battlefield each perform a single action every turn, with that action being a command the player chooses for both their playable character and their allies. Abilities range from single-target combo moves to multi-target AOE abilities, so it is important to choose the right ability depending on the situation to progress through the game with ease. Aside from standard turn-based combat, many abilities require reaction commands to unlock their full potential. Reaction commands include clock, requiring the player to stop a clock hand on a certain region of a clock, circle, a circle quickly reduces in size, having a greater impact the smaller the circle is when stopped, wheel, different keys cycle through a wheel and need to be pressed in a certain region of the wheel, etc. Another key feature is '''''perma-death. If the playable character dies, it's instant game over. If any of the player's allies die, they are dead for the rest of the game. It is important to keep everyone healthy in order to tread through the seven labyrinth's safely. Synopsis Backs'tory' The story begins in a different universe from the Seven Swordsman Shiro canon story line. After the main character Shiro's journey with his friends throughout the world, the heroes find themselves transported to a mysterious labyrinth with their teacher Kiyo-Sensei that connects to the seven Crystals of Desire, crystalline entities that derive power from humanity's emotions. Kiyo-Sensei tells the group the crystals need to be activated in order to prevent the world from suffering another great war and with that they venture off the save the world. Characters Nearly every character who joins the AAWK in Seven Swordsman Shiro is a playable character, with Shiro being the main protagonist that cannot be swapped out. Each character have different strengths and weaknesses, as well as personalities, and there's a lot of them, so try them all out and find which ones you like the most! Alpha Release On January 7th, 2018, Alpha version 1.00 was released. Link to SSS:LoD Alpha v1.00 Please try it out and give feedback on what to improve. Being in Alpha stage, the game will have a lot of problems with balance and bugs, so any feedback I can get would be great. For feedback, please: * Leave a comment on this wikia * Leave a comment on my RPG Maker forums post * Leave a comment on my Alpha release YouTube video * Email me @ flygonrider2598@hotmail.com I really appreciate anyone willing to just play the game, even for a few minutes. It's not a very long game, so please, let me know what you think and how I can improve!